


Omega

by orphan_account



Series: Other Stories from the Abbey [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enough Tags Now, Era 4 Ghoul Uniform and Mask kink, F/M, It's my Omega muse's fault, Omega Ass Praise, Original Fiction, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Self Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Somewhat awkward strip tease, This wasn't going to be self indulgent but it didn't go according to plan, i think, slight boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omega makes a fantasy come true.





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to not go self indulgent with any of the stories in this series. However... this one happened to turn out as such because it's about damn near everyone's favorite and beloved Ghoul and my Omega muse wouldn't let me turn it into a second or third person view story. So, reader, put yourself in my place and enjoy this tale of our Quintessence.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and unintentional, whatsoever, period. *

I was pouring coffee when I heard Omega come down the stairs. He'd gotten home a few minutes ago and had told me he was gonna change after giving me a quick kiss. Today, I planned on doing nothing but lazing around and I was delighted that Omega had managed to pry himself away from the studio at a reasonable hour.

 

I made his coffee the way he liked it - a little bit of cream and a few spoonfuls of sugar - and turned around. The mug almost slipped out of my suddenly weak grip. I was rooted to the spot, wide-eyed and slack-jawed as my brain tried to catch up with what I was seeing.

 

With his hip leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his legs crossed at the ankles, Omega watched me with a smug smirk on his handsome face as he observed my reaction.

 

He is dressed in the new Ghoul uniform with jacket and balaclava but no spats, instead he had on a pair of gorgeous, beautifully polished black Hessian boots; he even had the new mask perched on the top of his head! He gave me a quick grin before doing a quick 180° turn to wiggle the short coattails over his glorious ass then turned back around, still grinning, the adorable bastard. He must've picked up on me having a thing for for Aether in the new uniform. I swallowed thickly; Omega in this uniform and those boots was my ultimate fantasy come true and it elicited an oddly choked whimper that got caught in my throat.

 

 “Like what you see, min lilla?”

 

 “Wha-- you, what are-- h-h-how-- the fuck?”

 

Omega laughs. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

I released a shuddering breath. He looked good enough to eat and it was having an effect on me.

 

“Don't you like it?”

 

Narrowing my eyes at him when he smiled widely at my continued awe - knowing full well I was speechless from a heavy dose of arousal - I licked my lips as I slowly put the coffee I'd prepared for him onto the counter.

 

“No, I like it,” I said softly as I stepped closer to him.

 

I felt all warm and tingly as a pleasant shiver raced down my spine and heat pooled in my panties while my cheeks warmed with a blush. Biting my lip, I reach out a hand and thumbed the crucifix pin on his right lapel. It took every ounce of composure I possessed to not jump his bones right now.

 

 “I like it very much,” I murmured as he met me halfway and snaked his arm around my waist.

 

I went up onto my tiptoes to kiss him as his free hand cupped the back of my neck as I curl my fingers around the lapels of his jacket to bring him even closer. The soft press of his lips to mine had me closing my eyes as I revelled in the feeling that was Omega. 

 

Trailing my hands from his chest up to the nape of his neck, I bit his lower lip, earning a low growl from him as he opened his mouth while pulling me closer. There was no space left between us as he slid his tongue between my lips. At the first swipe, my back arched as I press my entire body against his, seeking more. My hands shift forward until I'm cupping his neck while rubbing my thumbs back and forth across his jawline. Omega moans into my mouth which sends liquid heat through my body.

 

Pulling back, my lips brush his as I said, “Upstairs, now.”

 

I let out a little squeak when he pinched my ass before grabbing the backs of my thighs, lifting me until I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips. Attaching my lips to his once more, I barely register that he was carrying me up the stairs until my back hit the bed as he carefully laid me down.

 

But Omega didn't join me. Instead, he straightened back up and fished his phone out of his pocket, putting on "I Feel You" by Depeche Mode.

 

For the second time today, I find myself staring speechlessly at Omega with my mouth hanging open as he smirks at me as he tosses the mask on the bed along with his tie then throws his balaclava towards me - hitting me in the face with it- before he begins to strip. Shaking myself slightly, I scoot backward and got comfy against the mountain of pillows as I watch him put on a show for me.

 

The way he moves his hips to the music made my mouth water and when he unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, I start caressing my breasts. His gaze instantly honed in on what I'm doing, so I arch a challenging eyebrow at him as I followed suit and took of my shirt, massaging my nipples into hard peaks beneath the thin camisole I had on underneath it. Omega inhales sharply before giving me a heated look that made me grin mischievously.

 

My grin was wiped off my face at once when he brought his hands to his zipper. I exhaled shakily as he rubbed himself briefly before sliding down his pants, revealing his gently rounded belly that I'm longing to map out with my tongue.

 

When they pooled around his calves, he huffed and looked up at me with a sheepish expression. It took me a moment to understand what that was about: he'd forgot to take off his boots first! Mirthful laughter bubbled up in my throat and I couldn't help but let it out, causing Omega to roll his eyes.

 

“Do you need help, älskad?” I chortled.

 

“I'm fine,” he grumbled good-naturedly as he pulled his boots. “But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

 

“Very much so,” I replied as he got rid of the boots and his pants with his shirt following soon after.

 

Drinking in the sight of Omega in nothing but his black boxer briefs and kanji symbol entwined Scorpio pendant around his neck, I licked my lips.

 

“Do go on,” I purred. “I'm sorry I don't have any cash on me.”

 

“That's alright, älsking,” he said as he came towards me, “I accept kisses as payment.”

 

Smiling, I crooked my finger at him. “Come here then.”

 

Omega crawled onto the bed and I spread my legs to let him settle on top of of me before I brushed my hand over the softly fuzzed side of his head - I've always liked how it feels underneath my palm - and gave him a deep kiss. Crossing my ankles over his amazing butt, I arch up into him as he reaches between us and rubs my sex through my leggings.

 

Whimpering, I scratch my nails from his scalp down his neck and back, coming to a rest between his shoulder blades as he shuddered against me from the sensation.

 

“Off,” Omega murmured as he slid his palm over my torso underneath my camisole, bunching it up underneath my breasts in the process.

 

“Yes, Sir,” I purred with a smirk which earned me a quick nip on my bottom lip.

 

“Cheeky älskad,” he said as he helped me take it off.

 

“Pot,” I said drily, “meet kettle.”

 

My tone made him laugh as he shifted back onto his knees while looping his arm around my waist to lift my ass so he could slide off my leggings and undies.

 

“That's not fair,” I pouted at him.

 

“Don't give me that look,” he groaned.

 

The big, bad Quintessence Ghoul is a sucker for big kitten eyes and an exaggerated pout as I'd found out not long ago. He'd let me get away with murder as long as I hit him with that look first.

 

“You get me all naked and yet here you are,” I lamented, “still wearing clothes.”

 

Omega shook his head at me with an amused exasperation but obliged by getting rid of the offending piece of material.

 

As he leaned back over me, his pendant dangled above me. It wasn't anything new, of course. I fingered the pendant nonetheless before tugging at it to pull him down for a kiss. It was something Omega liked to do with my matching pendant whenever I was similarly above him.

 

Omega grabbed my thigh to hike my leg over his hip as he ground his groin against mine. I moaned into his mouth as the angle had him rub his hard cock over my folds.

 

“I almost told you to keep the uniform on but you looked too delicious stripping for me,” I said breathlessly.

 

“Glad you enjoyed the show, min lilla,” he purred as he rolled his hips against mine.

 

The movement had him grazing my clit, increasing the wetness between my thighs.

 

“Omeeeegaaaa,” I whined, wanting to feel him inside me.

 

He hummed as he kissed my neck, licking the spot below my ear that had become intrinsically linked with Omega in my mind and which never failed to make pleasure shoot down my spine. He smiled against my skin as I whimpered for him, knowing what his tongue in that place did to me but then he trailed his hand down my stomach and began to circle my clit with a calloused fingertip, making my cunt clench down around nothing as a new rush of wetness leaked out of me.

 

Bringing my lips to his ear, I purred, “Snälla, Omega, knulla mig.”

 

A choked groan escaped him as I talked dirty to him in Swedish for a change. I knew he loved how my American accent changed the things he said in his native tongue to me numerous times but this made goosebumps erupt on his skin and I laughed softly, delighting in the effect I'm having on him.

 

Giving my swollen clit one last flick, he grabbed his dick and positioned himself at my entrance, pushing until he slid completely inside.

 

Wrapping my legs around his hips, I slid an arm around his back while cupping his neck with my other hand, kissing his jaw as he began to move. Slow, long thrusts that served to make me take him deeper with each one had me panting in no time at all.

 

How was sex with him always this good? Other partners hadn't had this instantaneous effect on me but Omega seemed to know every little thing that drives me mad with pleasure. The way he keeps murmuring praises into my ear as he took me while the hand that wasn't holding him up rested lightly on my throat with his thumb brushing back and forth over my pulse point.

 

Moaning his name breathlessly, I buck up into him as he picked up his pace, driving into me harder and faster.

 

Tingly warmth enveloped every nerve in my body as he hunched over to take a nipple into his hot mouth,latching on tightly. My nails scratch his back as he sucks on the hard tip. It makes electricity rush straight to my core, adding to the fire Omega was stoking with every roll of his hips. He let go of my nipple with a pop before he kissed his way between my breasts towards my previously neglected nipple. Taking that one into his mouth, I cried out as he fucked me harder.

 

My breath is coming out in harsh puffs as pleasure had me clawing at him. We'd both worked up a sweat as our entangled bodies slid against each other, desperately seeking to reach the precipice. Omega dragged his teeth over my nipple before licking a stripe towards the hollow of my throat where he peppered wet kisses into my skin.

 

It was difficult to draw in enough air as he pounded me into the mattress, bringing me closer with every drag of his thick cock along my fluttering walls.

 

 “Du tar min kuk så bra,” he rasped.

 

My muscles are quivering as he kept rutting into me with unbroken fervor. Omega gives me a deep kiss as he put my leg over his shoulder and changed to quick, short strokes that made me gasp into his mouth as he directly stimulated my g-spot with this angle before he licked my cheekbone - making me chuckle softly - and began to nibble on my earlobe. My cheek presses into his, inhaling his familiar scent that seems to become muskier by the second as he worked us both towards orgasms. He trailed his hand from my throat to my breasts, rolling my aching nipple between his fingers before brushing down over my ribs, tickling slightly, until he reached my pulsing clit.

 

 “Cum för mig, min kärlek!” he snarled into my ear.

 

With a few hard thrusts over the most sensitive part of my body, he forced me over the edge, making the ball of heat inside me explode as he jerked his hips uncontrollably, caught in his own orgasm. I shivered violently and uttered nonsensical words interspersed with chants of his name as waves of euphoria rolled through me making my toes curl and my muscles spasm.

 

My vision went white for a second before Omega's hand on my chin and soft kisses between murmured praises brought me back from the edge of oblivion.

 

 “Du gjorde så bra, min älskade,” he whispered as he rubbed his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

 

I stretched beneath him, letting my leg fall from his shoulder as I try to alleviate the strain in my cramped muscles.

 

 “I don't think I can move,” I admitted, making him chuckle. “You finally broke me.”

 

 “I did no such thing,” he said with a pout though his eyes crinkled at the corners.

 

 “And you're laughing at me,” I said accusingly.

 

 “Would I ever do such a thing, min lilla?”

 

 “Ja,” I said decisively followed by a groan as he pulled out and I felt his cum trickle out of me.

 

Omega rolled off of me and carefully pulled me into his arms. Snuggling into him, I flexed my toes in an effort to get feeling back into my legs.

 

 “You stripping for me is gonna be a regular thing from now on, right?” I murmured against his neck.

 

Omega laughed loudly before he began to pet my hair. “How about we take turns.”

 

 "Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song link... https://youtu.be/iTKJ_itifQg


End file.
